


Distancia

by sara_f_black



Series: Merlin T5 viñetas [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me distraes de mi destino” era la peor excusa posible. Pero era verdad. ¿Cómo proteger a Arthur cuando su mente estaba en otros lugares completamente diferentes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancia

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x02

Merlin se había quedado algo atrás en la caravana que viajaba de regreso a Camelot. Arthur iba al frente escuchando el relato de Percival sobre los trabajos forzados de Morgana. Mordred iba algo más atrás y el mago lo vigilaba con atención. Aún no entendía todo lo que había sucedido. Tenía demasiado que pensar: Aithusa, el Diamair, Mordred, Morgana… 

La tormenta de pensamientos que se entremezclaban en su mente se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los caballeros hizo a su caballo quedarse más atrás. Habían robado cabalgaduras del castillo de Morgana y Gwaine era capaz de hacer que cualquier caballo respondiera tan solo a su contacto. 

-¿Sabes? Si hubiéramos encontrado lo que buscaba Morgana, tal vez podría haberlo usado para averiguar en qué cosas estás pensando cuando tienes esa expresión –comentó con naturalidad. 

Y le sonrió. 

Merlin sintió un bandazo en la boca del estómago. Gwaine siempre hacía esas cosas. Desaparecer por meses, irse a una misión peligrosa y reaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si recién se hubieran visto un par de horas antes en las cocinas de Camelot. 

Le había costado, pero durante los últimos dos años se había obligado a sí mismo a mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Gwaine. Una vez que el hombre se había adaptado al grupo de los caballeros no había sido tan complicado: siempre tenían trabajos que hacer y cosas en las cuales distraerse juntos. Merlin podía poner siempre de excusa su trabajo sin sentirse culpable por dejar a Gwaine solo. 

Sabía que el caballero lo había notado. Se lo había hecho saber por medio de comentarios, bromas e indirectas, pero Merlin nunca le había dado explicaciones. “Me distraes de mi destino” era la peor excusa posible. Pero era verdad. ¿Cómo proteger a Arthur cuando su mente estaba en otros lugares completamente diferentes? 

Sin embargo, la constancia de Gwaine era increíble. Ahí estaba, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-Tú también deberías tener mucho en lo que pensar –le señaló Merlin–. Como en esa cosa brillante que estabas protegiendo, por ejemplo. 

Gwaine rió y unas hebras de pelo le cayeron en la cara. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. 

-¿Celoso? 

Merlin rogó porque el sonrojo de su piel a causa del frío disimulara la ola de calor que subió a su rostro con la pregunta. Si Gwaine lo notó, decidió ignorarlo abiertamente. Se encogió de hombros mientras reafirmaba el agarre de su montura. 

-Ya me conoces: tomo las cosas como vienen. No sería muy agraciado pero me salvó la vida. 

Típico de Gwaine. La llave de todo conocimiento lo encuentra, lo cura y él no lo cuestiona. Cero curiosidad sobre qué era o por qué lo hizo. Le agradece y punto. 

Lo miró de reojo y una sensación de alivio lo invadió. De verdad lo habían encontrado. Seguía vivo y era el mismo tunante despreocupado de siempre. Estaba bien. 

Sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mirada que quemaba. Se giró para encontrarse con que Mordred los observaba. Tenía esa media sonrisa que tanto lo inquietaba y no desvió la mirada. 

Casi que podía escuchar su voz en la mente otra vez, como tantos años antes. 

No. Que no se atreviera. 

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Gwaine le habló de nuevo. 

-¡Sabía que lo que tenías eran celos! –Exclamó–. Tampoco me extraña. 

Merlin se giró a mirarlo sin entender. La sonrisa de Gwaine había disminuido considerablemente, pero aún se mantenía afable y despreocupado. O lo aparentaba. 

-Sé que te gusta ser el que salve a Arthur, pero bueno… Me alegra que ese chico estuviera ahí. 

A todos les alegraba. Lo habían aceptado en el grupo como uno más. El salvador de su rey. 

-Sí, bueno, yo sigo siendo el sirviente. Tengo que revisar las provisiones para la cena cuando acampemos –le señaló Merlin forzándose a sonar lo más natural posible–. Debería ponerme en eso. 

Gwaine ni siquiera intentó disimular la expresión de decepción. 

-¿Quieres ayuda? 

Merlin negó y se obligó a sonreír un poco, mirando hacia adelante. Percival estaba haciéndoles señas. 

-Creo que quieren escuchar la historia de tu romance con el ser que brillaba. 

El caballero se rió, pero Merlin pudo notar que aún había un rastro de decepción en su mirada. 

-Fue una aventura de una noche –dijo con despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo de nuevo. 

Merlin le sonrió antes de alejarse. Trataría de mantenerse apartado el resto del camino. Dijera lo que dijera el Diamair, tendría vigilado a Mordred. No tenía claras sus intenciones. Debía concentrarse… 

Desde la columna de frente del grupo que avanzaba, vio como Gwaine se giraba al llegar junto a Percival y le sonreía. 

Merlin desvió la mirada y se dispuso a trabajar. Gwaine nunca se lo ponía fácil.


End file.
